


To Be Blamed

by Draconaise_Chiaro



Series: What She Had Shattered [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: And her tattoos, Aries gets the brunt of Karens anger, BAMF Lucy, Gen, Jealousy, Karen's POV, Lucy still has her stardress, Lucy tries to get Karen to be a better Celestial Spirit Mage, S-Class Lucy, She's op now, second installment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconaise_Chiaro/pseuds/Draconaise_Chiaro
Summary: Some things just can't be changed. Attempts to go against so will result in immense emotional and physical pain that may last for life.





	To Be Blamed

** Year X774 **

Karen Lilica.

A strong, independent woman.

A potential S-Class of Blue Pegasus.

And most importantly, the  _best_  celestial mage.

That was how she regarded herself and nobody said otherwise, just singing praises of her every action. Praises that she obviously deserved. She had money, power and looks, all in all, she had a perfect life. The only thing she needed was to receive her well-deserved S-Class title. 

Everyone had believed that it was hers. That is until she caught wind of a new girl, 5 years younger than she had joined the guild  _and_  had the same magic as her.

That piece of information by itself didn't really do anything to her. What did was that the same girl had stolen her title despite her being only 11-years-old along with everything else she had called hers in just a mere span of a year.

**Her guild master.**

It wasn't hard to see that the girl really did gain the guild master's favour. But it hit harder when she saw him gift a key that he usually would gift to  _her_ ,  _Karen Lilica_ , to that brat named Lucy. That brat didn't even have a last name! She was a fucking orphan.

**Her spirits.**

Of course, she didn't remain silent and she did expect Master Bob to scold her but the last thing she expected was her own spirit to stand up to her. It was the first time she truly felt terrified of her own spirit. He didn't say anything to the little girl, only looking at her once with a dark look. Then, he faced her again and warned her of the consequences of touching that specific girl with an annoyed tone before leaving again in a burst of gold.

**Her lovers.**

Instead of love or lust in their eyes, they held disappointment. She gritted her teeth as they spouted nonsensical words before being stopped by the little girl herself. She glares at the brat in fury and didn't hesitate to bring a hand down.

"Karen Lilica!" Master Bob snapped, his hand circled around her wrist and eyes burning with flames of rage, "That's not a way to treat your own colleague!"

Tugging her hand away, she couldn't make out a word without tears threatening to pour out. Shaking her head, she storms out. Behind, she could hear the brat try to apologise to the guild on her behalf. It only fueled her anger.

**Her title.**

It wasn't really hers but it was obviously hers. Throwing herself onto her couch, she curled herself into a tight ball. S-Class. That was all she needed but it was another something that was stolen from her. 

She had(apparently) even lost in the looks department. Where she had a sexy look, the brat was small and adorable. Her hair was long and golden. Her skin was smooth and silky, marred only by what looked like tattoos of something she didn't quite have any time to look at.  Covering her eyes with her arm, she chuckled.

"I'm pathetic..."

**Her sanity.**

She knew what she did was downright petty but she didn't care. She needed to get stronger. She needed to be. Glancing down, she wears a warped smile as she gazed at her own set of keys. It's good that she had such good weapons and shields at her disposal.

Yeah, she nods, she doesn't need the title to know she's the best. 

* * *

 

** Year X775 **

5 gold keys and 6 silver keys.

Aquarius, Taurus, Cancer, Sagittarius and Virgo. She never bothered to learn the names of the silver keys; they were useless to her.

3 more gold keys and 6 more silver keys than her.

With dark eyes, she glared at the little girl who was showing off her newest spirit to the guild. Master Bob stood behind the bar, watching with proud eyes as the guild, for once, treated a celestial spirit as if they were as human as they were. How preposterous! Spirits are just tools! They don't deserve any sort of attention.

Turning her gaze to the spirit itself, her scowl deepened. It was Virgo. She had short pink hair and she had donned on a cosplay costume of a maid, around her wrists were cut off chains on metal cuffs. Huh, she didn't think that anything could've beat Aries in the weirdness compartment.

Thinking about Aries...

She pulls her key and summons her. The pink haired spirit stood in front, looking terribly uncomfortable as multiple eyes went to her as Karen wanted. She smirks as she pointed her to the watchers with her eyes but to her annoyance, Aries simply shivered in fear. She sighs and shook her head.

"Go and entertain them like you're supposed to, spirit," Karen spat, her ire increasing when disapproving eyes landed on her.

Oh, how dare that brat to look down on her! She'll let her see how good of an owner she is! Intensifying her glare, she folds her arms across her chest. The spirit attempts to curl herself in, trying to make her small as she tried to fight back.

"B-But, M-Master," Aries stammered, gaze glued to the floor in fear, "I-I'm a b-battle s-spirit, n-not-"

Unable to listen further, Karen brought down a hand, a resounding sound echoing in the hall though nobody cared much to step in.

"Did I say that you can fight back?!" She growls.

"N-No, M-Master. I-I'm s-sorry."

With that, Aries hesitantly walked over to the group of lust-filled men with fear painted in her eyes. Her skin paled as the men got touchy with her, growing more...  _adventurous_  as time past by. That is until a multitude of blunt daggers came whizzing by, forcing the men away from the tortured spirit.

Angered, Karen swiftly looked over only to gulp when dark, angry eyes glared into hers. Her heart thrummed faster, even as the spirit looked away, approaching her fellow spirit. Aries, on the other hand, looked grateful as Virgo saved her from the molestation that was forced upon her. Wrapping her arms around her as soon she gave her consent, she whispered comforting words.

"Karen Lilica," A soft, sweet voice called out, "That wasn't very nice, was it?"

Today, her blonde hair was up in a ponytail while she wore a simple black dress with black heeled mary janes. Slung on her back was a white bag with silver wings. Around her waist, was a baton-looking item and a celestial mage's signature item: a key pouch.

"What does it matter to  _you_ , brat?" She hissed, standing up, easily towering the blonde, "You should at least respect somebody older than you."

Instead of being intimidated, a fierce look entered her golden eyes, making them look like they were glowing. By now, multiple pairs of eyes were on them, some displeased. But that didn't deter her from speaking what was on her mind.

"Do you think that just because you have Master's favour, that you get a pass on everything?" She takes a step forward but the blonde didn't move an inch.

"Celestial Spirits deserve respect. I would like it if you apologised to Aries and stop this foolish behaviour," Lucy spoke with a cold tone.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw quite a few members flinch. Oh? Looks like the blonde isn't so innocent as she expected. Her lips curled into a sharp smirk. Oh, how she would enjoy this day!

"Hmm... Should I?" She plays the fool and she received results as the blonde's lips twitched.

She feels a familiar feeling of a gate closing, not needing to turn to know that Aries had gone off. That didn't matter since she could just call her off.

"Karen," Lucy spoke in a warning tone.

Karen giggles behind her hand in response, glee dancing in her eyes.

"Lucy," She mocks, enjoying how the blonde was now visibly gritting her teeth, "Well, if you want to so-called'save' that slut, then you would have to take it from me as any celestial spirit mage would do."

Yes.

Yes!

YES!

Everything was going to plan, she gleefully thought.

"You... You want me-  _us_  to fight for our keys?" Lucy slowly spoke, looking troubled.

Karen sighs, shaking her head in disappointment though she couldn't hide her smirk. So, she  _does_  know the rules.

"What? Is the S-Class mage too afraid?" Karen laughed into the back of her hand.

Lucy simply cast her gaze downwards. Deeming it her win, she leaned forward.

"Well, I didn't know you were such a-"

Booming laughter echoed in the hall. Surprised, Karen jumped back, stumbling her way back. Lucy wiped her eyes off tears, a grin on her face.

"How pathetic," Her sharp words swiftly met their mark, "Is it because of the S-Class title? Is that why you're fighting a girl  _five_  years younger than you?"

"You-"

Lucy giggles again, turning around to walk to the S-Class request board.

"Well, if that's all, I don't think I should say add anything else. This is just plain childish," Lucy pauses before turning a little to gaze at the green-haired mage, "Oh, but that doesn't mean I'm fine with you using Aries like that."

Her eyes sharpened and once again, sent her heart to a frenzy.

"I won't forgive you for that."

Breaking the staring competition, she finally stood in front of the S-Class request board. Without looking, she simply grabbed one before showing it to Master Bob for confirmation, a genuine smile on his lips. As she moved to exit, she gazed over to Karen.

"Well, see you soon, big sister!" A sickeningly sweet smile plasters itself on the blonde's face, "You said I should respect you, right?"

Without another word, the girl left the guild's premises. Still shocked, she didn't even notice that Master Bob had moved to stand by her.

"You should listen to her, Karen," Her startled eyes shot towards the grim-looking man, "She may be younger than you but she had gone through enough to learn more."

Like Lucy, he suddenly smiled brightly.

"Well, didn't you want to go on a mission today?" Master Bob questions, "Have you decided on one?"

Sighing, she looked over to the board with a dirty glare. No, she didn't and it was clear on her face. But Master Bob, being the bright and ditzy man he was, accepted the look with a smile.

"Well, tell me if you're going on one, alright?"

Nodding mutely, she went to the board. Perhaps a job  _would_  help her. Perhaps, she could even find herself a new key. By now, even a silver key would be fine. Looking over the board, she quickly noticed a request with a key reward with a reward big enough for two. Picking it off, she nodded to herself before twirling, jumping when she noticed a young teen standing by her. He wasn't there before!

"What do you want?" She snarled, the boy only blushing.

"I-I," He stammered in a soft voice.

She sighed. Today just wasn't her day, wasn't it?

"Hurry up, kid. I have a job to go to."

Startled, he nodded, looking somewhat determined.

"I'm Hibiki Lates. If you could, I would like to go to that job with you."

Glancing down to the paper again and sighed. Well, it would it make easier if there were two people  _and_  the reward was large enough. Oh, what the heck!

"Just this once," She warns before heading to Master Bob for confirmation.

"I won't fail you, Ms Lilica!" Hibiki exclaims.

Sighing, she shook her head. She just hoped that this was worth it.

* * *

 

** Year X777 **

"Come on, Luccyyyy~" 

Karen just came back from a solo job and she wasn't kidding when she said that she had reeled from shock at the sight in front of her.

As expected, Lucy, that brat, was sitting at the bar with Master Bob, the latter with a fond smile on him. But beside her, that other blonde beside her. Isn't he the grandson of a  _guild master_  of  _another guild_?!

Laxus Dreyar, a fellow S-Class mage from Fairy Tail, the guild where Master Bob originated from.

She had heard a lot about him.

Strong, kind, caring and most importantly,  _mature_. That's what she had gathered from rumours. But this? Who was this fucking wimp? Because she refuses to know that the man she had been harping on was  _this_  stupid.

As if hearing her thought, sharp silver eyes landed on her. A cold shiver ran through her spine as he was clearly inspecting her. But not even a second later, he ripped his gaze away, almost like he was deeming her not important. Gritting her teeth, she scowled. Not wanting to deal with them, she storms outside. Master Bob would've to wait for a report.

* * *

 

** Year x778 **

It turns out that seeing outsiders in her guild was going to be something common. To be more specific, despite being in another guild,  _they_  still happen to visit  _her_  guild. They being Fairy Tail members. It was safe to say that she wasn't all that pleased.

Leaning further back into the sofa, she folded her arms as she watched the fifteen-year-old with a dirty glare. This time, she wasn't only surrounded with one, or even two but a whopping six. The brat had brought five fucking mages from a  _rivalling_  guild. She doesn't care that the two guilds were at peace but that didn't give them the right to traipse all over her guild!

Huffing, she looked away, feeling more frustrated than she ever. The random visitors one thing but this time, that other blonde wasn't even here as eye candy. Personality aside, he still looked  _good_. But no, she just had to bring  _six_  other brats who was  _younger_  than her!

She felt a little less annoyed when a drink slid her way. Cracking a smile, she took it, not hesitating to sip on it. Ah, that hit the spot.

"Oi, Master," Karen called out in annoyance as she pointed to the group of loudmouths, "Are you seriously going to allow her to do  _that_?"

Master Bob simply stared at her in a confused expression.

"They're from an opposing guild."

He shakes his head with a fond smile, "There's no rules against that, Karen. Not to mention, Fairy Tail is our ally, not a rival."

She scowls but doesn't say anything as she watched Master Bob approached the group surrounding the blonde that they had deemed as their big sister. Above them, a small blue cat that she didn't bother to know the name of, flew in circles.

"You should've seen spark plug, Luce!" A pink haired boy- fuck, she's so sick of the colour pink- roared in laughter at the thought, "The face he made when Gramps told him that he still had paperwork from his last job. Serves him right for being so destructive!"

"Oh? That's quite ironic, Mr Destroy-Everything-In-Sight," A black-haired boy stood up with an ugly sneer.

In time, the other children joined until a red-haired girl interrupted with a girl. But then, yet another fight started between the redhead and a girl with her white hair in a high ponytail.

"For someone who hates Lucy, you sure like watching her," A familiar voice called out.

"Keep friends close but keep enemies closer," Karen answered with an uninterested tone.

Hibiki chuckles, shaking his head in fondness. Holding up a hand, he shows a piece of paper; a job request. She looks for a moment before nodding.

"Meet me at the train station in two hours max."

* * *

 

** Year X781 **

For once in her life, today seemed peaceful. Lucy was tucked in a corner somewhere, not that she cared or anything. As long as the blonde wasn't bothering her, Karen wasn't going to create any trouble. She knew from experience that the blonde had quite a few supporters.

Not to mention... She glared at her key pouch that sat daintily on the table. Leo, that fucker. It has been  _weeks_  and he has yet to come back. All this, just for a stupid ram that just couldn't keep its mouth shut.

Glancing over to the request board. She scowls; she was running out of money and without her spirits, she can't go on any missions. Damn that ram! When she gets them back, they're going to know the true meaning of pain!

Suddenly, her attention was dragged away as a door creaks open. Looking up, she saw Master Bob beckoning at her.

"Karen, Lucy, please come to my office," He announced.

She frowns but complies, ignoring the looks she received from Lucy. Instead, she climbed the stairs in hurried steps. Like she said, today was a  _good_  day and she wasn't going to let it end so fast.

"Ah, Karen, Lucy! Please take a seat and close the door, too, thanks," Master Bob greeted, already behind his desk, sitting on a sparkly chair. 

On the desk was a few short stacks of paperwork that needed to be completed, a thin layer of shimmer can be seen on it.

"What do you want, Master?"

"Is there anything wrong, Master?"

Karen shoots a glare at the younger teen though it was ignored steadily. Suddenly a poof of gold glitter appeared by the blonde, surprising her. She had thought that only Leo could force open his gate but at the sight of the pink-haired spirit, she was told otherwise.

Virgo simply glanced over at her with a stoic expression before her eyes turned to Master Bob, her aqua eyes turning sharp.

"I believe that I have informed you of Lucy's break from missions?" Virgo's voice was sharp but at the same time, lacking in emotions.

"Ah, but I need both Karen and  _Lucy_  in this mission," Master Bob pleaded, looking sheepish.

Karen scowled. Looks like she had to bid her 'good day' away anyways. Turning to Master Bob with a glare, she spoke in an angry voice.

"A joined mission? With  _this_  brat?" She ignores Lucy's indignant yelp, "There's no way I'm going with her! I'm sure  _I'm_  more than capable to complete this mission."

Ignoring their arguments, she snatched the paper that was clearly meant for them, she read it out loud. From the corner of her eye, she watched as the blonde's skin whitened with amusement.

"Karen Lilica! You can't go alone!" Master Bob snapped angrily but that didn't deter, she had learned to never show her fear, "Lucy  _must_  go with you... Please...."

His pleading tone struck home, her heart beating painfully in her ribcage. Shaking her head, she pointed to the shaking girl.

"Just look at her, that coward," She scoffs, gulping when Virgo intercepted.

"We both know that you can't do that, Karen. Just accept my Princess's help," Virgo scolded with a sharp voice.

That had only spurred her on to take this as a solo job. No Hibiki. No Leo. Just her, fan and her shields. Scoffing, she shook her head, keeping up her facade, even when Virgo called out her name again. That brat can't even stand up for herself.

"I'll go by myself. End of story."

As a show of power, she pulled out a silver key, a  _new_  key. It was one for the Augria constellation, the spirit of the chariot and also, a spirit whose main was in transportation. With it, she could easily get a headstart. She knows that there will be repercussions but Master Bob needs to recognise her worth! So, without thought, she executed her plan.

* * *

 

** Year X781 **

A mistake.

All she's done was mistakes.

That was she could think as she laid on the ground, a pool of her blood surrounding her head like a halo. In her perspective, the footsteps nearing her sounded like explosions, her body feeling every single tremor, despite them not putting much force in each step.

"Damn, I wanted that Lucy bitch but..." Their voice rang out in the air, their voice taking on a playful tone, "I guess you'll do."

She could now see the ambusher. Long, straight white hair that ended at her collarbone. She was donned in an angel-like costume though she really didn't act like one. That was something that Karen didn't hesitate on voicing out, only regretting slightly as she was punished for it.

Ah, so was this her end. To be killed while in a mission that was apparently a trap for her rival. Hilarious, wasn't it? She wasn't laughing, though.

She groaned, gritting her teeth as she wobbled back on her feet. While she can't call upon her spirits, she definitely wasn't going to go down without a fight. Before anyone could do anything anyway, a barrage of arrows flew past her, forcing the ambusher to jump back. Angel looked past her, a growing smirk on her lips.

"Ah, there's the oh-so-popular Princess of the Celestial Spirits," Karen froze at her words, "You're late, lady."

"Better late than never, right?" Lucy's voice rang out in the air, "Do you think I'll let you harm  _my_  friend?"

Karen looked back to see the blonde standing strong. She was in some sort of elfin garb, a  bow in her hands but no arrows on her. How did she shoot those arrows then?

"Let's play," Angel purred.

The next few moments felt blurry and rushed. She couldn't hold on to any piece of information. Even as Lucy's phoenix came closer to heal her. 

Friends? After everything she had done, she still called her friend and is even going to the extent of protecting her? She didn't know what she felt but it was neither anger nor joy.

"Hrrk!" Lucy's yelp of pain was what brought Karen back to reality.

Again, everything went blurry as her body moved out of accordance.

"Karen!"

She heard Lucy yelled in a pained voice. Blinking, she raised a hand to her oddly wet abdomen. Huh? She was on the ground again? Looking up, she saw Lucy kneeling next to her, eyes glaring at an amused Angel.

"You..."

"So, do you like my new magic? I prepared for you, you know~"

Ah, so it was her. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to drag out her key pouch, forcing it into Lucy's hand. She was going to die anyway. If anything, she rather the keys go to Lucy than that bastard.

"Karen..."

"Take... It... Please," Karen gasped, spending her last breath on her last message, "Tell... Hibiki... I... Love-"

She couldn't even finish her sentence when darkness took over her.

She truly was pathetic.

"KAREN!!!" A pained yell echoed into the distance.

* * *

 

** Extra: You Should've Been The One **

_All my fault._

_All my fault._

_All my fault._

_I shouldn't have let her go alone._

_I shouldn't have let her hate me._

_I shouldn't have been so harsh._

_I shouldn't have been so weak._

_Then..._

_Then..._

_Sorano and Karen wouldn't have died..._

_I wouldn't have killed them..._

_Hibiki, Loke, Yukino..._

_How could I do this to them?_

_It._

_Is._

_All._

_My._

_Fault._

Negative thoughts occupied every inch of her mind, suffocating and devouring anything that gave off even the slightest hint of light. Nothing seemed to be able to snap her out of this nightmare she wished would just  _end_. For once, she wanted to hear the sharp voice of her fellow celestial mage, to have a little banter or maybe that battle the other woman had wanted. But, no. She won't ever have that little bit of happiness.

And. It's. All. Her. Fault.

Still kneeling in front of where Leo used to stand before leaving in a cloud of anger. Sharp stones and sand dug into her knees and skin, drawing blood but she didn't notice. She didn't say a word when Master Bob approached her with a grim expression. Concern swam in his eyes and his lips tug downwards by sorrow.

"Lucy, it's not your fault," Master Bob kneels next to the broken little blonde, arms outstretched to welcome the blonde's into his warm embrace.

She didn't fight back but she didn't lean inwards either. Her face was stoic and that was a huge concern for Master Bob. He had always known the woman as someone expressive with the inability to hide her emotions. To see her like this...

Biting his lips, he sighs as he resorted to a somewhat extreme measure. Activating his sleep magic, he didn't have to do much to knock the woman out. With not even as much as a word, Virgo appears next to him in a burst of glitter.

"Master, Princess..."

Unlike her emotionless expression, the pink-haired woman had an expression that told a million words. But they shared something in common: concern over the woman who just can't seem to run away from chaos. 

Didn't she had enough? She did  _not_  need the weight of killing two people on her shoulders. She did  _not_  need  _their_  blood staining her hands and they knew that no matter how hard she scrubbed the blood away, only the physical form will be erased. She  _certainly_  did  _not_  need Leo  _or_ Hibiki to scream such cruel words to her.

Where used to be a worried girl with guilt sitting on her shoulders now stood a broken girl, unable to deal with the guilt that seemed to grow bigger with every second.

"You know what to do," Master Bob helps Virgo lift her Princess into her arms.

The maid nods, "As requested, the King has altered the time difference so that when she returns, not much time has passed on Earthland."

If it was any other time, Bob would've been surprised, curious even over how fond the King seemed to be for a  _human_  girl. Instead, he nodded mutely, only watching in silence as the spirit left with the woman in her arms in a burst of gold.

With them gone, he wonders how to deal with this situation.

"How would you deal this, Makarov?" He thought of his old friend who was an expert in dealing with children, "Perhaps it's time I used one of my favours, old friend."

Yes, she was sure that Makarov would be perfect for helping her and he was sure that Lucy's adopted younger sister would say the same. They  _have_  been trying to get her to join their guild for some time now and if anything, Lucy deserves a loving family. It's a pity that his own guild isn't good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I never meant for this to be this long but eh, things happen. Now, that's two deaths on Lucy's shoulder along the blame of Leo and Hibiki though Leo will regret it. I might have to write a special about Leo and Lucy before uploading the third part(already written).


End file.
